Fire
by owldistraction
Summary: What happens when a fire happens at Sweet Amoris High School?


The charred ruins of Sweet Amoris High School were a horror to be told. The smoldering school had finally been controlled, but many people had lost their lives in the fire. No one knew how the fire began, but the firefighters were currently investigating the remains of the school for any evidence. Many bodies were being sobbed over, both uncovered and covered.

Amber was one of the people who died. Hovering over the lifeless girl's body were two figures: Nathaniel and Charlotte. Her brother held her head in his lap, his tears cascading down his red face, and landing on Amber's distorted face. Her face had been stripped of her beauty, both fake and natural. Nathaniel begged his sister to open her eyes and look up at him with her beautiful aquamarine irises. Charlotte sat to the side of her best friend's body surveying the scene playing around her. The grief-stricken girl held the hand that had been burned. Blisters and welts covered her hand as Charlotte sobbed over the fond and not so fond memories they shared.

Although the memories they shared weren't always nice, Charlotte loved Amber as a sister. To add on, no one knew where Li's body was. She definitely wasn't alive, to the despair of the school.

So many people hadn't liked Amber and her clique, but no one wanted them dead. Not even Nathaniel, who had the worst out of everyone, was the most hysterical. Unfortunate for Nathaniel, he would have to suffer even more after this incident. Not only would the emotional pain scar him, the physical abuse from his father would leave the scars on his body reminding him that even though he tried his hardest to save Amber, once she was swallowed by the smoke and flames, there was nothing he could do.

As soon as his mother and father arrived to the scene, they immediately ran over to their precious son and daughter. The mother had tears streaming down her face as she collapsed by her children and held both in her arms. Their father watched quietly, also sad, but also furious that his son couldn't save Amber. Nathaniel knew the abuse that would come later that week would be the most excruciating pain he had ever experienced, but decided to admit to the agony, accepting long ago that he'd never escape it.

People mourned over a body that used to have purple hair and a green dress. The body had been burned beyond recognition, yet somehow they knew exactly who it was. The girl would've loved to report on this, yet she couldn't now. She was the best reporter the students had ever known, though her nosiness always got her in trouble. Maybe this was the price for repetitive snooping. Who knows?

Out of the victims Lysander and Castiel were not one of them. Both were in critical condition, but they will be able to pull through. With Castiel's stubbornness, and Lysander is just going to be Lysander and not die. Too much smoke inhalation caused Lysander to lose his beautiful voice, and he is now no longer able to sing. Castiel can still perform very well but out of courtesy and loyalty of his friend decided to quit. Lysander tried to persuade Castiel to continue but deep down he was very grateful to Castiel doing this. Both men barely speak now; they only to speak to each other.

Rosalya was another on the list that had passed. She didn't die from the fire directly, nor was it the smoke. A large part of the building had fallen on her, crushing her as she ran towards the exit in a desperate attempt to escape. Few feet lay between her and fresh air when she was crushed. A tragedy, really. Leigh lost his mind over losing the love of his life. He didn't even get to apologize for the fight they had earlier that morning. He wept, holding the bruised and bloody body of his lover. Waiting for her to awaken he laid sat there on the concrete, until her body had to be pried from his hands. He was forced to go home, and he couldn't accept the fact that she was gone. He talked about her to Lysander like she was right next to him. His brother was sympathetic for Leigh, yet he couldn't end the sickening happiness for his brother. After a while, he lost his mind and depression overtook him. He committed suicide the next week, leaving a note of apology for Lysander. When Lysander read it, he knew his brother had accepted Rosalya's death, and Leigh decided he couldn't live without her.

Later on that night Li's body was discovered among the rubble. Only one person grieved over her death. Charlotte was the only one, considering Li's family didn't give a damn about her. She had been trapped in the basement by both fire and debris. She had been practicing her singing for the upcoming play when she heard a loud noise. She went to investigate, and found fire heading towards her. Screaming in terror, she clawed at the things in her way. Unfortunately for her, no one heard her cries of help, and she burned to death. Hidden by a plastic cover, she was left to rest in peace after her tragic death.

Next on the list of victims came the twins. Or at least one of them. Armin was the one who faced death right in the face and failed to complete his test. The poor boy thought what he'd learned in his video games would help him in real life. How wrong he was. He had been playing on his PSP and whispering profanities every time he missed the chance to get something he needed. The fire alarms had gone off, but being caught in his game he had not heard the shrill sound. Suddenly, a loud crash outside distracted him, and he heard the alarms. Racing towards the door, he tried to pull it open, but he hissed as his hand came in contact with the hot doorknob. Searing pain shot through his hand and he screamed. Finally coming to the conclusion that he wouldn't be able to escape, he sunk to the floor sobbing. Out of anger, he hurled his console at the wall. It shattered into pieces, the cursed device no longer able to haunt his poor choice.

Once the fire had been put out, Armin's brother, Alexy, dug through the debris frantically searching for his brother. Alexy cried out when he saw his brother's broken and bruised body. Thankfully, Armin was still alive but that s little period of joy would end just as it began. Armin was in critical condition without the paramedics telling Alexy that, and he knew that his brother would not live much longer. Both brothers whispered things to each other they should have told each other a long time ago, along with apologies that had never been spoken. Alexy held Armin as he closed his eyes and breathed one last time. After that, the surviving twin never had the heart to die his hair the electrical blue it had once been, and he threw his pink contacts, settling for the blue eyes that reminded him of his brother. Unfortunately for Alexy, every day he looked in the mirror he saw his deceased brother that would never come back, the one who was always there for him even when it didn't seem like it and the precious sibling who accepted his sexuality and never made fun of it. Not even his lover could console his depression or fill the giant gap in his heart.

Now on to Alexy's lover, Kentin. The boy had become a hero. Dragging many teachers and students from the building he saved all of them. His father was proud that his small, scared son had turned into someone people could look up to. He suffered injuries like smoke inhalation, a few first and second degree burns. Although he felt proud his lover's despair soon took up all of his time. Maybe as time passes Alexy can accept his brother's death.

About 100 casualties happened in the Sweet Amoris Fire. That's what everyone called it nowadays. It was the worst thing to happen to the small town and it clearly effected everyone there. It became dreary and sad. A new high school was built on the exact spot where the other burned. No one from the old one went there now that they were all graduated, but still no one mentioned it because they knew how devastating it was.

Thanks to one joyful girl the old Sweet Amoris slowly crawled back to the surface. Once she moved she had an effect on people. She cheered everyone up with a few sentences, she made others laugh easily, and she rebuilt the town's bright aura.

* * *

I know I have two other stories but this is a oneshot and it suddenly popped up into my head and I couldn't let it go.


End file.
